


Haru

by malumqt (snowboy)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: But it's there, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, but i wrote it cause lowkey malum and a puppy, but the malum is there, idk what this is, it's lowkey, soooooo yeaah, this is more calum and puppy than malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/malumqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soft scratching sound had woken Calum up from his sleep. He wouldn't call himself a light sleeper, but somehow that woke him up. It wasn't normal to hear scratching in his apartment. He lived alone, Luke had gone to live with his boyfriend Ashton three weeks ago. There's nothing that should be making that sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haru

**Author's Note:**

> [ le puppy in fic ](https://em.wattpad.com/b73d7bc31078c23f44deef23f9c7f76c591f1601/687474703a2f2f732d6d656469612d63616368652d616b302e70696e696d672e636f6d2f323336782f33632f61632f64322f33636163643262323037316433613963303934633661626164646361646233362e6a7067?s=fit&h=360&w=720&q=80)

A soft scratching sound had woken Calum up from his sleep. He wouldn't call himself a light sleeper, but somehow that woke him up. It wasn't normal to hear scratching in his apartment. He lived alone, Luke had gone to live with his boyfriend Ashton three weeks ago. There's nothing that should be making that sound. 

Rubbing at his eyes with his fists before throwing his covers to one side of his bed. Calum got up and went to investigate the sound. For the first ten minutes he couldn't figure it out. There really is nothing inside his apartment that could be making that sound...unless. Calum walked over to his front door and sure enough there was a source of the sound.

A small black and white border collie puppy was scratching at his door. Soft whimpers coming out. It was the middle of the night in autumn; Calum thought maybe the little guy was cold. Opening his door, the puppy ran inside and immediately curled up on the sofa where a blanket was bunched up. 

Calum let them stay there as he walked out in his pajama bottoms in hopes that he could see if anyone was looking for the pup, but seeing no one and it being the middle of the night in autumn when it was starting to get really cold...well Calum went back inside. 

His next plan for the pup was to see if they had a collar. He sat down next to the small animal, gently petting it as he looked for a tag. The dog had a collar, but there wasn't any tag saying who it belonged to or where they came from.

A yawn escaped Calum's lips and well, he didn't see any danger in letting the tiny pup spend the night with him. It was cold outside, Calum would be worried about the animal if he kicked them out now. Plus they looked cozy on top of the blue fluffy blanket.

With a final light rub on the pup's head, Calum headed back to his room. As soon as he was under his covers and his head hit the pillow, he was out. 

 

Calum had always loved puppies. He especially loved how some would get all excited when they saw him. This puppy was no exception. As soon as Calum left his room, he noticed the pup's ears perk up and their head lifting off the blanket. Looking at Calum for a split second before jumpping off the sofa and racing over. Trying to climb his leg for attention before dropping down and rolling over, looking up expectantly at Calum for a belly rub. 

When a puppy is rolling over for a belly rub, Calum is never going to ignore them. Sitting down with his legs criss-crossed, Calum starting rubbing the pup's belly. One black and white leg started shaking when Calum started. A bright smile appearing on the boy's face as that happened. He loved puppies and how cute they were.

Looking around his apartment, Calum frowned. He didn't have a toy or anything for the pup and he had work. Maybe he could call in and say he couldn't make it? But then how would he explain that a puppy was at his door in the middle of the night without sounding crazy. 

"Hmm, what are we going to do with you?" Calum mused out loud, scratching the pup behind their ear and giggling as a leg started shaking. "We need a name for you. Since I don't know your actual name." Calum pursed his lips as he examined the pup. He could already tell that the puppy was a male, but what would be a good name.

"Oreo? Do you like Oreo little buddy?" Calum took the puppy's wagging tail as a sign that they liked it, but really it was probably just that Calum was still giving them attention. "Yeah, I'll call you Oreo until we find your owner and I learn your actual name. But between you and me, if your name isn't something incredibly cute, I'll still call you Oreo in my mind." He giggled and stopped petting Oreo which lead him immediately rubbing jumping onto Calum's lap, looking for more affection. 

Calum picked Oreo up and held him tight in his arms. The pup seeming okay with that, rested his head on Calum's shoulder. Almost cooing at the cuteness of the puppy, Calum quickly set out for task two of the day. Seeing if Luke would be willing to watch Oreo while Calum worked. He knew that Luke never worked on Mondays, the little shit. He always had Saturday through Monday off, but maybe today that would be a good thing.

 

Walking to Luke's and Ashton's apartment wasn't a big deal for Calum even with the added weight of a puppy to try and tire his arm out. But personally Calum enjoyed his time outside and a sleeping puppy in his arms made it seem nicer. 

Calum was also keeping an eye out for any lost dog posters. No matter how much he liked Oreo, they was someone who actually took care of him and probably lost the poor pup on accident. Part of Calum was hoping that Oreo's owner would never show up and maybe he could keep the animal. He had always loved dogs, but could never get his own. First he worked all day at a comic shop and second Luke never wanted a puppy. The blond was perfectly fine with the small animals, but he personally didn't want that responsibility and since at the time they lived together, they would more than likely have to share the dog. So Calum respected Luke's wishes and never got one. Now the only thing keeping him from getting a dog was work. 

The same work that Calum was going to be late for if he didn't pick up his past and get to Luke and Ashton's soon. He was sure the curly haired Ashton would drive away to be on time for his own job, leaving Calum to get a bus or find a taxi. 

He got to the apartment three minutes later, letting himself in since it's been a thing for the past month that Calum would get a rid from Ashton. Both boys looked up from the couch where they had been hanging out, waiting for Calum to get there and maybe the boy was a little late, but that thought was soon out of everyone's mind as they saw the puppy.

"Why do you have a puppy?"

"The dog is not coming in my car." 

Calum gently set the sleepy Oreo down on the floor and the pup just curled up on top of Calum's black converse. He looked at Luke and Ashton with a slight shrug.

"So I may have found a puppy at my door last night. His name is Oreo." He smiled and directed his next bit at Luke. "Would you be willing to watch him until I get off work? I promise he's nice. No accidents happened in my living room last night and -"

"Yeah, sure. I'll watch him." Luke had an easy smile to his features and softly called the pup over, which Oreo happily bounded over and jumped onto Luke's lap, curling into a small black and white fluff ball. "So are you keeping him?" The blond wondered as he gently scratched the pup behind his ear. 

"No, I'm hoping I'll find his owner. But you know, if the owner never shows up then I'm keeping him."

"Well this is all good and dandy, but Calum we have to do if I'm going to drop you off on time. Luke, under no circumstance is Oreo allowed in our bedroom. I'm not sleeping on a bed full of dog fur." Luke nodded to Ashton's request, but Calum could tell he was distracted by the small animal on his lap. Oreo was so adorable. "C'mon." Ashton took a hold of Calum's arm and led the boy out of the apartment and away from the puppy.

"Are you really going to look for Oreo's owner?" Ashton asked as they got inside his car and carefully backed out of the apartment parking lot. 

"Yeah. They're probably missing him." Calum nodded. He knew what Ashton was getting at. Getting easily attached to dogs was one of Calum's not so great skills. He would be around a dog for an hour and decide he loves them and wants to keep them. And yeah, he was already attached to Oreo, but how could he not be. The dog was such a cute fluff ball. 

Calum softly hummed along to the music as Ashton paid attention to driving. Most of the time they talked on the way to work, but some days they just listened to music and stayed in their own minds. It was never awkward though. Calum was actually nervous about that when he first accepted Ashton's offer. Some days, Calum wasn't great for conversation and what if all this alone time made the curly hair boy decide he hated Calum. Which was ridiculous. Ashton was such a kind soul, it was impossible for the curly haired boy to hate anyone. 

"Alright, we're here. I'll pick you up later, yeah?" A friendly smiled crossed Ashton's features as he temporarily parked in front of the comic shop. Calum returned it and silently nodded. "See ya later, Cal."

"See ya, Ash."

Working at a comic shop actually wasn't the worst of jobs. He got to meet a couple cool people through it. There were regulars at the store. A shorter boy with windswept hair for his 'best friend' but Calum could tell he was either trying to look cool or his best friend was actually his boy friend. Either way he was in every Monday when the shelves were restocked the night before. There was also the girl with long golden hair who came in on Wednesdays for their sales. And finally, there was Michael. 

Michael was actually the only one of the three who Calum knew the name of. The other two just did their own thing, but Michael came up for help to find a specific comic and they would talk about it for a couple moments until Calum handed what the boy was looking for to him and he would smile brightly and bought it. 

The thing about Michael that had surprised Calum when they first met, was how different he was. It wasn't a bad different at all and Calum didn't mean it a bad way. It's just one day Michael would come in the store in a fluffy black sweater with skinny jeans and pale converse and look cuddly as hell. But then the next it would be leather jackets, band shirts, skinny jeans, and combat boots, making him look hot as hell. 

Then there was also the changing hair color. One month it was bright pink and Michael had stated that colors had no genders and he could have pink hair if he wanted. But the the next month it was green. Lately the colors have been lasting a bit longer. Currently his hair was a light blond, more than Luke's, but then Michael did have to bleach it. He went from jet black hair to blond.

Maybe Calum was crushing on the boy, maybe not. But he certainly did look forward to seeing him. Monday's weren't his normal day to come in though. Michael came in on Friday's more than anything. Sometimes he would come on a different day, but Friday's were most common. 

Calum was happily surprised when Michael walked through the doors, he smiled at the boy. Michael had gone for a cuddly look with a grey sweater and he looked adorable. But he also looked a little down. 

"Hey mate, are you okay?" Concerned was laced in Calum's voice as he watched the boy. Michael let out a deep sigh and rested his elbows on the counter separating the two of them. His head in his hands and cheeks smushed a little from it. Bags were under his eyes and Calum was really getting worried for Michael.

"I lost my dog. I've been up all night trying to find him, but I think he's lost. Truly and properly lost. Why did I think I could handle a puppy? I can't even handle myself, but I was getting lonely and Haru looked lonely at the pet shelter. Thought we'd make a good match." Calum's eyes widened as Michael spoke, sadness laced in his voice. He wanted to see a smile back on the boy's face. 

"Haru wouldn't happen to be a border collie would he?" Michael's attention snapped up to Calum and he nodded slowly. "I found him scratching at my door last night. It was cold so I let him inside. I looked around to see if anyone was around, but I didn't see you so I kinda went back to sleep."

"You found Haru? Where is he? Is he still at your place? Oh shit, is he okay? He didn't get hypothermia?" 

"He's completely fine and right now he's with my friend Luke. I didn't want to to leave him alone and Luke doesn't work to day. Also why did you name him Haru if I may ask?" The name wasn't terrible. Calum kinda liked Oreo better, but Haru seemed decent.

A blush rose to Michael's cheeks and he ducked his head. "It's a character from Fruits Basket; Haru is a lot easier to pronounce than Hatsuharu and besides, the character has black and white hair. At first I was thinking of Kyo or Shigure, but Kyo is for the guy that's the cat in the zodiac and he didn't seem to fit Shigure. So I went with Haru."

"You really like Fruits Basket, yeah?" Calum asked, tilting his head to the side a little. Noticing how Michael looked brighter than when he had first come in.

"Yeah, the anime is pretty great. Although the ending was complete shit. It was one of those read the manga endings. Which don't get me wrong, the manga is great, but I just think an anime should be able to stand on it's own and not make you read the manga if you want a proper ending." Michael sounded so passionate about what he was talking about and Calum really wouldn't mind if he continued. "So um anyway. Could you drop Haru off later?"

"Yeah, of course. I get off in an two hours so I can bring him over around around seven?" 

"Okay! Here." Michael pulled a pen out of his back pocket and gently grabbed Calum's arm. Michael's touch was warm and Calum couldn't help but stare fondly at the boy has he carefully printed his number on his arm. "Text me when you bring him over. Oh and thank you so much for taking him in last night. It was cold last night." 

"No problem. He's adorable and I couldn't leave him out in the cold." Calum said like it was nothing but he suddenly found himself wrapped up in a hug from Michael. If anyone asked then Calum wasn't even going to try and downplay Michael's hugs. The boy radiates warmth and he's as cuddly as he looks. 

 

Michael left the shop a couple minutes later, after buying a couple comics and thanking Calum again for finding Haru. Calum had to admit, the name Haru was growing on him for the pup. He was also thinking that maybe he should watch Fruit's Basket to see this character, maybe he could ask Michael about it tonight. 

"So I found Haru's owner." Calum said as soon as he got in Ashton's car. The curly haired boy looked at him with a confused expression before Calum quickly clarified. "Oreo. His name is actually Haru. Michael came in today and he told me that he lost his dog last night. We're meeting tonight so he can take him back." A little bit of sadness crept into Calum's voice as he mentioned the last bit. He was going to miss the little guy. Even if he barely spent any time with the animal, he had still gotten attached.

Ashton noticed this and gently nudged Calum's side with his arm. "You know Michael and that he has a dog. You can be friends and still see Haru." 

"Yeah, but - nevermind it's dumb." 

"Tell me."

"It's lonely. After Luke left, it's been really lonely in the apartment. I see where Michael was coming from. He was having the same problem before he got Haru from the pet shelter. And I dunno. It seemed less daunting that if the owner never showed up I could just keep Haru, but actually getting my own dog...Am I ready for that? I might work too much, and they'll be lonely and sad during the day." Calum mumbled, playing with the hem of his shirt. 

Ashton gently patted Calum's shoulder while concentrating on not getting into a car accident. "It'll work out, Cal. I can take a day off tomorrow and go with you to the pet shelter. If you're really meant to have a puppy, I think you'll just be drawn to one of them and everything will click." 

He smiled softly and pulled Calum in for a hug once he parked the car in front of the apartment complex. "Let's go see how Luke is doing with Haru, yeah?" 

Luke was actually doing really well with Haru. If the fact that he was on the ground, giggling uncontrollably as Haru licked his face gave anything away. He wasn't protesting to the affection from the small puppy and Ashton was swooning at the sight of his boyfriend and the border collie. 

Haru stopped and looked up at Calum and Ashton, his tail wagging wildly and he bounded over to Calum, trying to climb up his leg. Barking at the boy. Calum picked the pup up and cuddled him close to his chest.

He was too distracted by the puppy to really care that Ashton had run over to his boyfriend and started making out with him. Maybe seeing him with a puppy made him realized how much he loved the blond boy and he wanted to make out. 

Seeing as they probably weren't going to stop anytime soon as it started getting heated, Calum let himself out, along with Haru. He pulled out his phone and texted Michael asking where he wanted to meet. 

The boy replied immediately with an address that actually wasn't too far from where Calum was. He could easily walk there with Haru. Calum quickly texted back that he would be over soon and got a smiley face in response.

Walking along the sidewalk with Haru in his arms, Calum thought about getting his own puppy. He really did want one, but like he had told Ashton, he wasn't sure if he was ready. A puppy was a major commitment and Calum didn't even know what he was going to do with his life. What if he decides he wants to try for pro football? He couldn't bring the dog with him across the world. 

Sighing, Calum resigned himself for just not getting a dog. He would text Ashton that night or tomorrow and say not to take the day off. For now he would live vicariously through those that do have dogs. 

And he was finally at Michael's house. Some how Calum wasn't expecting an actual house, but there it was, being a house. Calum knocked on the door and he heard some banging before the door opened revealing a shy Michael.

The boy quickly perked up as his eyes landed on Haru and Calum gave the border collie over. "Holy shit, Haru!" He nuzzled his face in the dog's soft fur. Calum smiled and went to leave before he started getting overly emotional. It was just a puppy that he had grown far too attached too. But before he could make his escaped, Michael called out.

"Hey, do you want to come inside? I'm watching Sword Art, but you're more important than that." Michael mumbled, his attention split between Calum and Haru.

Calum wouldn't the deny the skip his heart made as Michael said he was more important than Sword Art, not that Calum knew what it was, but he still felt a bit special. 

"Yeah, okay." He nodded and got a blinding smile from Michael. The boy radiated warmth and sunshine. Maybe he could take over Luke's spot who was know for being a little ray of sunshine.

A couple hours later, Michael had definitely taken over Luke's spot as a ray of sunshine. He talked so passionately about Sword Art Online, which Calum learned was an anime, and he told ridiculous stories of things he had done when he first got Haru. 

It was getting late and neither boy wanted to leave the other's presence and Haru deemed they shouldn't anyway. He was half on Calum and half on Michael, sleeping soundly as the two had curled up closer to share a blanket and watch some of Fruit's Basket after Calum had asked about it. 

Calum felt like this was the start of something new. Maybe he and Michael would become a thing. Maybe he would take Michael on a date next week. Maybe that one date would turn into a lot more. Maybe he would ask Michael to be his boyfriend on accident by saying they are the cutest boyfriends when Michael was confused on what they were. Maybe Calum would say he loves Michael one night, half asleep, in the boy's safe arms. Maybe they would move in together and Haru would be their dog. Maybe they would make mistakes, but everything would turn alright in the end. Maybe they would get another dog to be friends with Haru named Kuma. Maybe it was a silent agreement that Haru was Michael's dog and Kuma was Calum's, but both of them were their dogs. And maybe, just maybe through out everything life could throw at them Michael and Calum would be MichaelandCalum. In love and inseparable.

But those were all maybes, the thing that Calum knew right then and there, was that he was going to be alright, Michael and Haru were in his future and he shouldn't be so worried about being lonely. Michael would be around along with Haru, Luke and Ashton had always been there for him, he was loved and he couldn't be happier in that moment.


End file.
